The Promise Between Friends
by Slaughtered.Wings
Summary: Bella is alone in the meadow and gets chased by Victoria. Edward and Jacob try to help Bella to hide. From that, Jacob keeps his promise and saves his frienship. PLEASE R


**The Promise Between Friends**

**Disclaimer:** Yes, very sadly I don't own the book, the characters, or anything else.

**This is actually not from the book, "Twilight" but the second one, "New Moon". So if you haven't read the second book, I recommend you to read the book first because there will be a lot of spoilers and confusions.**

**I wrote this because it' s a project for my english class at school. I'm suppose to write a sequel to a book. lol. Well, I hope you will enjoy reading this. Please leave reviews. I would love to hear about your opinions. Including haters. If you hate it, just don't read it. : Thank you.**

* * *

"Please, Edward? Please?" I begged at Edward who was sitting right beside me on the bed. It was the same night after I left Jacob behind. His cold glare toward Edward and me was unforgettable.

"Bella, I already said no. And that's it." Edward said to me very seriously, while squeezing my hand gently. His right hand was around my waist, while his left hand was holding my hand. His voice was perfect as always, but there was a hint of anger in it. As if it was a warning.

"What's the big deal? I just want to visit the meadow. It's been such a long time. And it has so many memories. Please, Edward? Do I have to beg you like this?"

"Bella, you know how dangerous it is out there, _especially_ in the meadow."

"Dangerous? Even in this house, I'm in danger. Remember me, danger magnet?"

I pointed at myself like I did to Alice before. Edward just glared at me with his two golden eyes.

"Well, no it's a _no_. I'll come here again tomorrow." said Edward. He released me and went toward the window quietly so he wouldn't wake up Charlie. He opened it and before he went out, he turned his face and stared at me for a while.

"What?" I asked, breaking the awkwardness. He still stared until he sighed and spoke.

"Bella, I'm serious. Don't go. Ok? Sleep well." Said Edward and went out through the window. There was no sound of him hitting the floor. Just silence. I sighed and lay on my pillow. The scent of Edward was still there. Finally, I could go to sleep without worrying about the dream.

* * *

I got into my truck and looked for my map and compass. I was pretty sure that I knew how to work with these things. After all, this was not my first or second time going to the meadow. I knew Ed was going to come in the morning around ten or eleven through the window to visit me. So I had to wake up early and get ready to leave before he would put handcuffs around my hands. I had a feeling that I'm going to get caught, but I still dared myself. This made me feel like a prisoner.

Later, I recognized the familiar dirt road that led to the meadow. I got off the truck, took my map and compass, and started to follow the map. I couldn't believe that I remembered this place so vividly. I didn't even need the map and compass to get here. It took me about ten minutes to get to the meadow.

The meadow was remained the same since the last time I came here by myself. The sound of trees whisperings and the stream hitting on rocks made me feel very serene. One main thing that was missing here was that perfect and angelic vampire that I love. I sat on a huge solid rock and closed my eyes, trying to remember some of the memories I left behind in the meadow.

I was seeing Edward behind my lids. His whole body was being touched by the sunlight. His skin would glow and brighten up the meadow, as if there was a piece of sun on earth. He would be smiling at me and explaining everything about himself. This would be when I barely knew him.

Then, another memory came up to my mind. A pack of five, tall and grizzly werewolves were standing right in front of me, growling at Laurent. The second tallest of all was glaring at me with its bloody red eyes. I remembered how dumbstruck I was here, with my jaws open with disbelief.

I opened my eyes and everything seemed quiet. I noticed that the sun was setting and bright colors of red, orange and pink were coloring themselves on the clouds. Then, I heard a sound behind the tall bushes and trees. A brief touched my cheek and blew my hair harshly. Then there was a ghostly vision that passed right beside me. I turned back and looked over my shoulder to see who or _what_ it was. I was ready for a visitor, but I was still surprised to see someone here. Finally, I recognized who it was.

"Bella."

Edward called my name. His voice didn't sound very disappointed or upset, but strangely hurried and disturbed. His eyes were not on me, but trying to look for something that was ahead of us.

"Hurry, get on my back."

He grabbed my hand and in one instant, I was on top of his back. His speed was the same, but somehow his breath was unstable. He would always give me a 'ride' on his back to get to his castle; however, I felt as if we were getting chased. _Chased_. I gasped.

"Ed… Is it…?"

I couldn't finish my question, but Ed nodded fast as if he understood what I was going to ask. It didn't seem long until he stopped running and put me down on the floor. We were still in the middle of the forest. I knew we weren't lost or something until I noticed Edward was waiting for someone.

"Bella."

This time, it wasn't Edward who called my name but Jacob. His face was pale as the moon, and dark circles were under his bloodshot red eyes. His short brown hair was messy and his clothes were torn.

"Jake… what's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"It's Victoria. I met Jacob while I was trying to look for you. We have to get you someplace safe," answered Edward instead. Jacob snapped a look at Edward, but then settled down. Then he answered,

"I'll keep Victoria busy. Go with Bella and stay with her," Jake requested. He wasn't focusing on me but Edward. I sensed hatred in his eyes toward Ed. I didn't notice before, but there were shadows in his face. So many of them…

"How are you going to do that when she can smell me?" I asked.

There was a silence for a while. And finally,

"Give him a lock of your hair. Your hair scent is the strongest beside your blood. Hurry, she's getting closer. Do you have a scissor or a knife, perhaps?" asked Edward to me.

His word went through my head and my mind went blank. He was right. My hair smelled the strongest, excluding my blood. I remembered when last year I was getting chased by James, who was trying to torture me. Then I shook my head and took out my pocket knife. I opened the cap of it and cut a handful of my hair. In one end, I tied it with a rubber band to hold them all together. Edward took it and passed it on to Jake. Jake snatched it and turned back.

"Jake…" I called on him hurriedly before he was ready to run. He didn't turn utterly but only his face.

"Yeah?"

"You promised," I reminded him, again. "Still friends… right? We are going to see each other again, right? I want us to stay as best friends again, Jake." I asked desperately for a wanted answer.

He stood still with his face blank. Then he turned around and gave me a small smile.

"I would never break a promise, especially yours, Bella."

Finally, he turned and disappeared. I smiled also, and a clear drop of tear rolled down on my left cheek. I felt a cold marble drying my tears and caressing my cheeks. I looked at Edward, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. He then took my hand and we were on the run again.

* * *

"You'll be safe here. Let's wait and I'll go check up on Jacob." said Edward to me in a whisper. I nodded and didn't say anything. I guessed trapped in a closet gave us an awkward moment of silence.

We were in my closet and full of clothes were on top and above us. Edward didn't close the door fully so that we wouldn't be trapped in darkness.

All the walking and the commotion that happened tonight in the forest made my legs feel numb. My eyes were spinning and dry that everything was a blur. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder. Ed wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. His cool lips touched my head and he rested his head on top of mine.

"Bella." called Edward. _Uh-oh_.

His calling was casual, but I knew he was going to chastise me for what I've had done this morning. If I had just stayed home, I wouldn't have been tracked and get chased by Victoria. I just stayed calm and didn't answer him. He lifted his head and stared down at me.

"Bella, look at me."

I slowly lifted my head off from his shoulder and looked down, my heart filled with guilt. Edward grabbed my shoulders and shook me softly.

"What were you _thinking_, Bella? I told you not to go. If it wasn't for Alice, you would've been…"

His eyebrows frowned and he closed his eyes. He sighed and opened them again. His eyes were staring hard at mine. I could hear his heartbeat pumping fast with anger. Then he pulled me toward him and hugged me. His arms were around my waist, and his body was cold as ever, but it felt really comfortable- and safe.

"Bella, please do not put yourself in danger. You don't need to hear that artificial voice anymore. Please, Bella… Don't scare me like that ever again."

I knew how Edward felt- the feeling of loss. I know that I'm not worth being with him, and I know that I'm not perfect as he is; but, I know what he will do if I disappear in this world.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sor-"

Before I could finish my apology, his cool lips touched my lips.

_Time flies_. And it really does fly, that I started to hate it. After a while, Edward released me gently, opened the closet door and went out.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"You better." I smiled at him. Edward smiled the crooked smile and went out through the window, soundlessly.

* * *

"Is Jacob hurt?! What happened?"

I asked abruptly. Edward just stared at me and sighed. _Bad news._

"She got away. One dog got hurt, but no, it's not Jake. The kid said she went all the way to Europe to escape."

"Oh."

That was the only thing I replied. There was nothing I could have comment much. It wasn't fear of death that cleared my head. I guessed it was true about me: danger magnet. I thought that one of my worst problems would be solved. Sensing my blankness, Edward came forward and pulled me toward him. His tips of his cool hands were touching my cheeks. Then he kissed my forehead and whispered to me so softly, as if he didn't want anybody else to hear him.

"Don't worry about her. Not _one_ strand of your hair will be touched by her or anybody."

"Well, too late. I kind of cut it yesterday, remember?"

Edward pushed me off gently and looked at my hair. He grabbed a handful of my hair and sniffed it. He smiled pleasantly and let go of it. He brushed my hair with his fingers and then placed his arm around me again.

"Smells _delicious_ as always."

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, that Jacob kid. He told me to tell you this: I hope our friendship will be strong as it is your love, because I will be waiting for you, _best friend_. Now, isn't that corny?" said Edward, emphasizing the words 'best friend.'

"He kept the promise after all…" I said in a whisper, mostly to myself. I was relieved. One of the person I most care was Jacob. I would hate myself for hurting Jacob.

"Yeah, he did… Shoot."

"Huh? What, what happened?"

"You know that one of the deadliest sins is envy. Oh well…" said Edward as he shrugged his shoulder and hugged me tightly. I placed my arms around his waist and squeezed him the same.


End file.
